


Waiting for You

by gail_creator



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gail_creator/pseuds/gail_creator
Summary: Peridot knows reforming hurts, she's done it before, many times in the service of the Diamonds.So why is this time different?





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, so this is exactly my first fanfic, but it is my first Lapidot one and the first that I've written in years.  
> I hope you all like it.  
> ~ Gail-Creator

Reforming hurt.

Peridot had figured that out early on in her Homeworld days, when she was a certified Kindergartner to Yellow Diamond.

Just as well Peridots were built so sturdily, even if some Era 2s could be defective.

She herself had to rely on her limb enhancers to complete the jobs handed to her by the Diamonds, unable to access any of her powers until…

Until she reformed on Earth.

In the inner sanctum of the Crystal _Clod_ ’s Temple.

She remembered the feeling, sickening and twisting, like a crack in her gem.

She'd felt like nothing.

Those cursed Limb Enhancers had made her feel like someone.

_Is that what this feeling is?_ Peridot muses, casting about in the… nothingness.

_Arrrrrggh_!

She'd poofed!

How could she, the greatest Peridot to ever have existed, been poofed?

By the Yellow Clod, no less! That was simply unacceptable!

But… she was still here, wherever here was.

So she can't have been shattered…

That meant the Crystal Clods, erm, Crystal Gems had defeated the Diamonds! There was no other feasible conclusion that she could come to, not without much more information regarding what occurred since she had been poofed.

Stretching ever so slightly, flexing her rusty knowledge of changing a Gem’s form prior to reforming, Peridot let's her senses slowly expand outward into the empty space, molding her non-existent form like the clay found on watery worlds conquered by the Diamonds.

She squashed her hair down from it's obnoxious geometrical inverted diamond, swishing it up so it looked more like humans’ hair.

She then drew a star across her torso, inverted so two of the five points wrapped up over her shoulders, crafting a neckline that was very… her. It just looked better that way.

Sleeves cascade to about halfway down her upper arm, as she steadily continues to draw her form out, letting the next two points of her star wrap around her midsection while the final point finished at her waistline. The midsection points separate the off tones of green on her upper and lower body, the darker shade rolling down to her gravity connectors, where she curled white boots to protect the little stubs on the front of her gravity connectors.

Finally she recrafts her visor, rounding it out slightly so it sat more comfortably upon her face instead of cutting into her physical form.

She slides her form away, admiring her genius handiwork.

_Surely it will blow those other Gems away._

_At the very least… Steven will like it._

She drags up her previous form, nodding her head once satisfied with her new form.

She was ready.

_Hopefully Lapis will like it…_

 

* * *

 

Lime colored lift bathes the interior of the beach house, alerting the lone Gem, a Bismuth, to the reemergence of a Gem and she turns around to watch the triangular gemstone begin to levitate just above the soft bed it had previously been resting on, light radiating off of it.

Bismuth sets aside the project she was currently working on, a small part of rebuilding the home of the small half human who lived in the beach house.

“Whaaaa!!”

Bismuth smirks at the newly reformed Gem.

“W-who are you?” Peridot glances around, her hands coming up to fiddle with her fingers. “Where's Steven?”

Bismuth frowns, glancing out to the clear ocean sky.

They still weren't back…

“Homeworld.”

The response is short, sharp.

Peridot’s fingers move from twisting in front of her and goes to her hair as she begins to mumble to herself, twisting and pulling at her hair while she begins to pace in front of the relatively intact couch.

“This isn't good, no, he's right in the heart of clod space. Oh, why is he always trying to do things the nice way?” The technician turns back to Bismuth. “The Crystal Gems are at least with him at least, right?”

She goes back to pass around the living space, fingers rummaging with the air around her as she continues to gesture vaguely toward the ceiling, voice falling to a low mumble while her face scrunches up with frustration.

“He's always wanting to help.”

She's in the kitchen now.

“Resolve things without fighting.”

Her hands are pulling her form over the countertop, dragging her to the other side.

“Nice look, Tiny” Bismuth cringes at her own interjection.

“W-what..?” Peridot freezes, a frown creasing her lips. “Wow… thanks?”

Bismuth rolls her eyes good naturally, placing a firm had on the younger Gem's shoulder in the hopes of settling her worries.

“They'll be fine,” Bismuth enthuses. “Besides, Steven left you with a very important task.”

The technician comes to a halt and pivots so as to face the larger Gem, a quizzical expression pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes, though the Bismuth ignores this look and turns the smaller Gem back toward the couch where an animorphic pumpkin lay snoozing away beside a basket containing a teardrop shaped Gem.

“Lapis?” Peridot stumbles toward the basket, her fingers delicately running over the stone's surface.

While her fingers are feeling for obvious cracks, her eyes are flicking back and forth as the technician tries, in vain, to spot any fractures beneath the surface.

Pumpkin, having been disturbed from her slumber by the ramblings of the green technician, growls in anger upon seeing both the Gems missing from the basket, jumping around and barking aggressively.

Peridot glances up from the ocean gem clasped in her hands.

“Veggie head?”

The pumpkin dog stops barking, seeing Peridot and charging the gremlin, nuzzling into her stomach affectionately.

“I missed you too,” she laughs, her free hand dropping to gently pat Pumpkin. “I missed you too.”

Peridot could feel the tears forming around the rims of her eyes, blurring her vision as she grasped Lapis’ gem tighter and holding it in her lap, Pumpkin having chosen to lay next to the technician.

Her fingers brush the surface of the gem, sadden affection guiding her actions now.

Oh, how she wished she could tell Lapis all that of which she'd missed. All the adventures, misguided and successful ones alike.

How she wished she could hold the ocean gem, tell the clod how much she missed her.

“Come back soon,” she whispers, tears rolling out from under her visor.

How much she missed her.

“Please…”


End file.
